


Contentment

by cryscendo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryscendo/pseuds/cryscendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timothy Drake, someone who Dick knew looked up to him as a true hero. It wasn’t until years later that Dick discovered there was something more than that mixed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on a NSFW piece without it actually making it graphic. I hope you all enjoy!

Nothing meant anything more to Dick Grayson than one person in particular. One being that he immediately connected with, whom he had met years before they even built a friendship much less any sort of relationship. It was odd, when they really got to know each other, after this person joined the team of vigilantes that Dick’s adoptive family consisted of, he never once imagined that they’d have the relationship they have now. One of unconditional love and understanding. Sure, Dick did love everyone in his somewhat convoluted family, but this person was different. Much different, in fact.

Timothy Drake, someone who Dick knew looked up to him as a true hero. It wasn’t until years later that Dick discovered there was something more than that mixed in. Of course, Tim did still idolize him for his superheroics, things like that will never change. It was quite endearing in a sense, the way Tim thought of him like that. Dick could relate, if only just a bit. He’s had his share of people he looked up to. But truthfully, he didn’t see reason to get into that. Because once again, some things never change.

The feeling of Tim’s hand pressed against his own lingered pleasantly as Dick held it against the white sheets of the bed that the two of them shared. Their hands fit into each other sort of like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. It was almost a shock that the two weren’t genetically built to fit together in such a way. But they truly weren’t. They were their own people living their own lives that somehow got precisely merged together.

Quick, uneven breaths filled the room, most of which came from the younger of the two males. His voice created a flurry of indecipherable sounds, every once in awhile there being a literate word that very subtly fills the atmosphere. Anything that Tim managed to get out that wasn’t completely mute to the English language was not presented above that of a whisper. It didn’t matter much as it was, the only one who needed to hear him as it was, was no more than a few centimetres away from his lips. Gentle sounds escaped in a sporadic mixture, though none of that really amounted to much in comparison to the sounds of the older male’s name dripping off of Tim’s lips. “Dick..,” Tim uttered most commonly. It was after all, most of what his mind was filled with at that moment.

Dick could tell well enough that Tim was trying to his hardest to keep at a minimal volume, his free hand clasping itself over his mouth to reduce the pleasured sounds to a smaller amount. Dick used his own free hand to brush lightly at the hair that managed to fall over Tim’s face. This was something new for Tim, something he wasn’t overly familiar with. Dick knew that well enough, and he didn’t want to make the younger feel as though he was being forced into anything he wasn’t completely comfortable with. 

It was evident that Tim was a bit overwhelmed by the entirety of the act, and rightfully so. Dick continued to pet his hair with his thumb, speaking words of support and comfort to the other. He repeated things that he knew Tim would feel at ease with hearing. Dick spoke in a mixture of “I love you” and “you’re doing great”, just loud enough for Tim to hear. Besides, they were meant for him and nobody else. Dick knew how Tim felt about words of endearment. He didn’t show it much, but Tim really did appreciate the emotions that Dick put into the things he said. It meant a world more than one would believe. The genuine tone of Dick’s voice caused Tim to all but melt beneath him. It was a wonder how Dick had that sort of affect on him.

As if by some inexplicable force, Tim removed his hand from over his mouth, letting out a staggered, broken breath in the process. If it weren’t for the sincerity in Dick’s voice, he may have not even made it that far. He felt the forehead of the older man press against his own as he gazed at the other with slightly fogged vision. Dick was so unbelievably gentle with every action he made. This differed from his flirtatious personality greatly, and it made Tim aware of the fact that that Dick Grayson was a different Dick Grayson than he was with at that very moment. He was by no means complaining, however.

Tim’s gaze examined Dick’s facial features to the best of his ability, despite his thought moving at about a thousand miles an hour. Dick’s lips were slightly parted, near silent breaths brushing past them. He was so much better at this than Tim. Though, that shouldn’t have had come as much of a surprise in actuality. Dick made it clear, though indirectly, that he loved the sound of Tim and wanted to hear more of him. A part of Tim believed that’s why Dick was being persistently quiet.

As they continued, it became evident that they were growing remarkably more comfortable with the other. That said, it’s not like they weren’t comfortable before. Tim wouldn’t have gotten even this far with Dick if he was by any means uncomfortable. Tim grew more and more content with the light kisses that were dusting over the scars that had been permanently embedded into his skin. It was gestures like this that showed how Dick felt about him, as well as the choices he chose to make. Despite all this, Dick never hesitated to stop and ask Tim if what he was doing was alright, even if it was simple things that they were doing since the beginning.

It didn’t take long for things to become increasingly more tense, the air included. The pace of Tim’s heartbeat quickened as his breaths became more rapid. One thing was for sure, he no longer shied away from from the sound of his own voice against Dick’s warm skin. Dick refused to let his lips stray too far away from Tim’s own if he were to need them. He wanted Tim to feel secure, comfortable. Not a moment passed that Dick let that thought dissipate.

God, he really loved Tim Drake. 

Finally, the huffs and gasps stopped, leaving the air with a mute and still feeling. Dick Grayson was laying beside him, their hands still in contact with one another. Their clasped hands laid motionless over Tim’s chest. Dick could feel the rhythmic pattern of Tim’s silent breaths move his chest up and down slowly. He was asleep. However, Dick was not. He laid on his side, watching the younger male as he slept, the peacefulness in his expression left Dick with one of contentment. 

He really, really loved Tim Drake.

Without breaking the contact of their hands, Dick adjusted himself, bringing himself closer to the other. He kissed the side of Tim’s head, his lips lingering for a moment before actually breaking away. He himself was growing tired. It was only a matter of time before exhaustion took its toll on the older one as well. Dick closed his eyes, letting the pleasant pattern of Tim’s breaths lull him into the same trance of sleep that Tim himself was under. This was perfect to Dick, the way he’d be happy to fall asleep to every night of his life.

Did he ever mention how much he loved Tim Drake?


End file.
